Friendship Is Random: My Little Pony One-Shots
by RhymeEloquence
Summary: Twilight stages a rescue mission, Fluttershy finds an egg, Applejack kicks a tree, Rarity goes shopping, Pinkie Pie saves a life, and where in Equestria is Rainbow Dash? Step into the world of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic through these random one-shots
1. Fluttershy: The Egg

Author's Note: My very first fanfic here on fanfiction ^^ So read and enjoy, and I'll be making more one-shots soon, so look out for them :)

* * *

It was lunchtime at Fluttershy's Cottage at the edge of the Everfree Forest. Said Pegasus just had a good lunch consisting of salad with an apple on the side. Now she went on her daily duties of feeding the one hundred plus animals that she took care of.

"Eat up little ones!" she said with glee, as she smiled brightly at a family of bunnies.

Speaking of bunnies, she took notice that her close and personal pet was absent from lunchtime. Despite not liking many of the options that his owner chose for him, lunchtime was something that Angel Bunny would not miss for the world.

Fluttershy turned to the bunnies and asked, "Um, excuse me, little ones?"

The bunnies stopped their snacking and looked up at their care taker.

"Sorry to interrupt your feeding and feeling free to continue after, but have any of you seen Angel around?" she asked in her ever-so-soft voice.

The bunnies shrugged and shook their heads, and they proceeded to resume eating their lunch.

Fluttershy, not wanted to bother anypony else with their lunching, took it upon her own hoofs to search around her cottage. She did to no avail for a few minutes. 'Where in Equestria could he be?" she thought to herself, looking around her living room.

Her question was answered when her front door busted open. Angel appeared in the doorway, carrying an egg inside that was twice his size. From the looks of it, Angel seemed to be having a hard time bringing it in. He laid the egg by Fluttershy's hooves and did a pratfall.

"Oh my…" Fluttershy said in awe, "I've never seen an egg like this before." Said egg was line any normal one, except that this one had some blue and red triangles all around its shell.

The yellow Pegasus looked at her pet rabbit for some sort of explanation, but he just merely shrugged as to where it came from. Fluttershy gently picked up the egg with her hooves to examine it further. All of a sudden, she felt a little movement from within the egg.

"Oh dear, I think it's about to hatch right now!" Fluttershy exclaimed. She set the egg on the floor and stepped back a little, Angel followed suit. The rest of the animals in the cottage stopped eating and laid eyes on the egg with Fluttershy and Angel, watching its every motion.

The egg jerked and shook as it began to hatch. It then came to a sudden stop. A crack formed on the round top of the egg, two small fingerless hands appeared on the opposite sides, and small feet with two toes on each foot popped out from the bottom. The top of the egg popped open, leaving a cracked opening. A spiked head come out from the opening. The egg stopped moving as the creature inside opened its eyes, observing its surroundings. Its eyes saw all the animals looking upon itself with wonder. They have never seen a creature like this before. Its eyes finally laid upon the yellow Pegasus.

"Goodness." Fluttershy moved closer to this new creature, "I've never seen anything like you before." Fluttershy smiled, "You're so cute! My cottage is open to all animals, even you!" All the other animals smiled, making this new creature feel welcome.

"I wonder what I'll call you though…" Fluttershy wondered putting a hoof to her chin.

The egg creature closed its eyes and simply smiled, and chimed with glee, "Togepi!"


	2. Applejack: You know she's not a tree

Author's Note: So, at the request of CuteWolf1, this chapter is Applejack's one-shot. And thank you to the same person for reviewing. :)

* * *

Most ponies in the wake of sunrise would be asleep. Applejack was not one of those ponies. The hard working and determined pony that she was, she got up before sunrise to do her daily chores around the farm. Now, this farm was a well know farm, known for making the best, gosh darn apples in all of Equestria and, for even being the home to the Element of Honesty.

Sweet Apple Acres was the name of this famous apple farm, run by Applejack and her family. Mostly her and her older brother Big Macintosh did most of the yard work while her younger sister Applebloom cared for the animals they had and Granny Smith oversaw everything they did.

Yup, it would have been like any other day here at Sweet Apple Acres…

Except it wasn't.

* * *

It was around afternoon when Applejack finished most of her chores for the day, and what a day it was. More work was added to Applejack's workload as Applebloom went out crusading with her fellow comrades and Big Mac got a big nasty splinter from bucking a tree to hard, so he was out of work for the day. Luckily, he bucked most of the trees that they needed for the time being, and his sister could take care of the rest easily.

Applejack sure worked up a sweat, bucking the trees, but now she was on her last one.

"HooWee! 'Ahm mighty tired, thank Celestia this is the last tree for today!"

The Element of Honesty set herself up and released her hooves will all her might.

The next thing she was not expecting.

"GAHHH!"

Applejack looked for the source of the shriek, and found it was from the tree she just bucked. Well, it wasn't really a tree, rather a costumed disguise of a tree. Lying next to that was a cream colored pegasus with a pink mane and 3 pink butterflies for a cutie mark.

"Oh my gosh! Fluttershy! Are you alright?" Applejack asked, confused.

"Oh! I'm fine, Applejack. Thank you." Fluttershy replied with a nod.

"Good, now, what in tarnation were you doing disguised as a tree?!"

Fluttershy seemed taken aback by Applejack's outright outburst. Realizing this, Applejack remained calm.

"Sorry…" Applejack apologized, "Just tell me how you got here."

"Um, well..." Before Fluttershy could begin explaining, both her and Applejack could hear Applebloom calling for her. Fluttershy, in an instant, put on her tree disguise and remained still.

Applejack turned her head away from that and was met with the sight of the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Hiya big sis!" Applebloom greeted, all three crusaders smiling. "Have you seen Fluttershy?"  
Applejack, figuring out that Fluttershy was avoiding the Cutie Mark Crusaders after what she just witnessed, decided to do the one thing that was against her element.

Lie.

"Can't say that ah have." She decided to ask something. "What do you three want with her anyway?"

Sweetie Belle stepped up to answer that, "Well, we got more ideas for getting our cutie marks! We had to ask somepony to be a target though. Fluttershy was the only one who said yes, but she flew off when we told what we our ideas were."

"And what would that be?" The Element of Honesty, asking with curiousity.

Sweetie Belle pulled out a bow and arrow, "Archery!"

Scootaloo pulled out a case and opened it, "Throwing Knives!"

Applebloom pulled out some flammable equipment, "Jumping through fire hoops!"

"Whoa nelly!" was all Applejack could say.

"Come on, let's go to the town, maybe she's at Sugarcube Corner!" Scootaloo said, and the crusaders got on her scooter-wagon and headed to Ponyville.

Applejack was at a loss of words and wondered where her sister and her friends got such materials.

She fully understood now why Fluttershy was avoiding them. She turned around and was going to inform Fluttershy that the coast was clear.

"Fluttershy, they're gone now." Applejack touched the nearest tree. She was surprised to find out that the tree she touched was solid. She then looked around and noticed she was surrounded by trees, and they all looked alike to the one that was Fluttershy's disguise.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle happened to be passing by the farm on her way to the Everfree Forest to talk to Zecora about something. She noticed that Applejack seemed to be looking for Fluttershy around a bunch of trees.

"Hey Applejack!"

"Oh, howdy Twilight! I'd loved to chat and all but I'm looking for Fluttershy, she's one of these trees."

Twilight looked at Applejack in confusion.

"Um, AJ?"

"Yes, Twilight?"

"I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Rainbow Dash quite a while ago…"

"And that is, Twilight?"

"You know she's not a tree, right?"

* * *

Author's Note: Who of the Mane 6 should be next? You decide :D (Note: Rainbow Dash is saved for last)


	3. Rarity: Recollection

AN: So, up next is Rarity, being requested twice :D

Thank you to .1829 and Lily for reviewing Chapter 2 :)

* * *

Sweetie Belle opened the door to the Carousel Boutique, "Rarity! I'm home!"

The little filly waited for her sister to respond but saw that her fashionista sister was deep into her sewing one of her own designs, as always. Sweetie Belle could tell Rarity was having a bit of trouble though. The Element of Generosity eyes were squinting so hard, they looked like they were fully closed.

Sweetie Belle, not wanted to make her sister lose focus in something she was so deep in, was about to leave up the stairs.

"Ah, Sweetie Belle." Rarity finally responded, not even looking up. "Sorry that I had not responded at first. I was so focused in getting this stitch right, but I got it!" Rarity used her magic to pull up a seat for her sister to sit while she continued to work. "Now, I have to keep on working, but you can tell me about you day while I do so. I will still be listening."

Sweetie Belle didn't even get to the first stair step upon hearing her sister responding. She smiled at the ending of the response. After all, Rarity was trying to get more bonding time with her sister after the Sisterhooves Social, all the while still working on her fashion. Still, Sweetie Belle was proud of her sister for making time for her every so often. She turned around and took up the offered seat and began to talk about her day.

"Well, we had this great idea for our cutie mark crusading, and Fluttershy was going to help us, but she flew away when she found out what we were going to do."

"Mhmm…"

"The circus was in town and they let us borrow some of their supplies! I got a bow and arrow! But since we couldn't find anypony else to be a target, we returned everything and we never found Fluttershy." Sweetie Belle thought for a second. "That's it."

"That's nice…"

The young, little filly looked at her older sister and saw that she was using the sewing machine again. Upon closer inspection, she saw that the current fabric that Rarity was using was about to run out. She decided to warn her.

"Rarity, you're almost out of that silk you're using."

"What?" Rarity stopped her sewing machine and saw it. "Oh, thank you, Sweetie Belle!" She said with a smile. Sweetie Belle returned the smile.

"Not to worry, I'll just go upstairs and check my fabric chest for some more. Be right back, darling!" Rarity trotted up the stairs, leaving Sweetie Belle alone in the room. Sweetie Belle looked at what her sister was making. It seemed to be a suit for a stallion. It was purely black, all the way down to the hooves, but she noticed something on the flank area, like a cutie mark stitched in. Was that… was that a red X with a circle drawn through it?

"GAH HAH HAH!"

Sweetie Belle was broken from her current thought by the scream coming from upstairs. As soon as she turned around, she saw that Rarity was hurriedly coming down the stairs. Before she could ask what's wrong, her sister decided to explain instantly.

"My silk! It's all gone! I've used up all of it! I have to finish this suit by tonight! My client strictly wants a silk only suit! And I'm nearly out of all my other fabrics! All of the things that could happen this is THE! WORST! POSSIBLE! THING!" Had there been a camera focused on her, it would zoom on her face while she said the last four words. Rarity did the drama queen thing and used her magic to pull a couch to fall upon.

All Sweetie Belle did was just watch as this happened. "Um, why not go around the shopping district and get your fabric material there?"

Ponyville's shopping district. When Rarity thought of a shopping district, she thought of a galleria, type of thing. Ponyville did not have a galleria. Instead, it had a bunch of booths and Quill & Sofa Shop. They would not have the material she needed in her hour of need. The Element of Generosity needed some fabric and Ponyville was not the town that provided. All of a sudden, an idea sprang in Rarity's mind.

"IDEA!" Rarity sang, hitting the last note perfectly.

She jumped off the couch, "Ponyville is not place where such valuable fabrics would be sold, but Canterlot is!" She used her magic to get a sun hat and a bag with a great amount of bits. She looked at the clock at saw it was early afternoon, 1pm. Her client would arrive in 8 hours, so that gave her plenty of time to go to Canterlot and shop around for some much needed fabric , come back home, and work on the silk suit, with some time to spare afterwards.

Rarity quick checked herself in the mirror. Beautiful as always.

"I must away!" The fashionista declared, and left the Carousel Boutique and trotted off to the Friendship Express Train Station. Thus, leaving Sweetie Belle alone, said filly then began to ponder about the symbol on the flank of the silk suit.

* * *

5:06pm

Rarity opened to the door to her home and felt quite content with herself. She had gotten all the fabric she needed and she had plenty of time to spare. The Element of Generosity levitated the bags full of fabric inside. Taking off her hat, she sat down at the sewing machine, ready to carry on with her earlier work. Using her magic, she levitated all her bags so as to look for the silk she needed.

All the bags floated in the air, but she noticed something. The bag with the silk was not there. That was odd, where was the Pegaso store bag? She knew had gone in and bought things from that store, but where was it? Come to think of it, where were some of the other bags too? Rarity counted the bags, only six out of nine of them were present and accounted for. Where the other two were was now on her mind. She didn't leave them there, did she?

The Element of Generosity was unlinked from this thought when the phone rang.

"Hmm, that's odd." She picked up the phone. "Hello! Carousel Bouti—"

"Rarity!"

"What?! Sweetie Belle?!"

"Yes, it's Sweetie Belle!" the little filly on the verge of a voice break on the other end of the phone line? "Where are you?!"

"Why, I'm at home, where are you?"

"At the Canterlot Galleria, you brought me with you! Remember?! I'm still holding three of your bags!"

And Rarity remembered, she brought Sweetie Belle along after realizing that she would need help with the bags.

"Oh dear…" Rarity said. "I'm on my way, darling, just go to security and I'll pick you up there." She hung up the phone and off she went to Canterlot…

Again...

* * *

3 down, 3 to go :)

Twilight or Pinkie next? You decide!

(Rainbow Dash is being saved for last) :D

By the way, there are two easter egg references in this chapter, one of them is a creepypasta and the other is from a Square Enix game for the DS. Whoever can find both first, I'll write a MLP fic of your choosing :D Good luck! :)


	4. Pinkie Pie: Closing Time

Author's Note: I'm so, so, so sorry for the delay on this chapter :(

The thing is I've had a busy two weeks and all ^^; I went to an Art Walk on Thursday, Saturday went to a Brony Meetup, and Sunday, October the 6th was my 18th birthday :) And then the rest of the week and this week was college, getting ready for my Art midterm tomorrow ^^;

But I have a new chapter here for you all :D

This chapter goes to my favorite pony out of the Mane 6, Pinkie Pie! As she was requested three times ^^

Thanks to Jade, Guest, Pinkie Pie (Guest), and Twilanes for reviewing last chapter :)

I'm sorry to Twilanes because I've never seen Friendship is Witchcraft before ^^;

Now! Onto Pinkie Pie's chapter! :D

* * *

"Ding ding!"

The oven chimed as a pony, decked out in pink, turned the switch off and carefully pull the pastries out of the hot oven.

The Element of Laughter smiled at her confectionary creation and took a big whiff of it.

"Hmm! Chocolate cupcakes!" She said with glee, as she proceeded to eat her dinner.

Yes.

Dinner.

* * *

It was near midnight at Sugar Cube Corner and Pinkie Pie was working the night shift, the Cake family having already gone to sleep.

The night shift was boring job to most ponies because it wasn't lively as the day, when everypony was awake and about. Nevertheless, Pinkie Pie loved her job and she always smiled no matter what she did, even at her job, no matter what time of the day either.

While she munched into her cupcakes, she thought about today. Ponies came in for some sweets, she played with the twins, Derpy came in before her daily mail route, Cutie Mark Crusaders also came in today looking for Fluttershy, but to no avail, and the rest of the day breezed by.

"Ding-a-ling!"

Pinkie Pie looked up. She knew she flipped the door sign to CLOSED. Right?

"Hello?" A voice came from the downstairs.

The pink party pony wiped off any excess bits of chocolate from her face and went downstairs to investigate.

* * *

The pony that was downstairs looked around. No pony seemed to be here. He went off to the counter and looked at all the pastries in the glass display. He licked his lips and almost drooled a little bit.

"Hi there!"

"AHHHH!"

He fell back by the sudden appearance of the Element of Laughter.

"Where did you come from?!"

"Oh silly, I came from upstairs!"

'What?!' He thought and wondered.

He saw that there was only one set of stairs, and he surely would have seen this oddly pink pony go behind the counter. He merely dismissed it because he was at Sugar Cube Corner for a reason, midnight cravings.

"So, what are you doing here, mister?"

"Oh, um, well, I saw that lights were on and I assumed that the shop was open." He rubbed a hoof on the back of his head.

"You didn't see the CLOSED sign on the door?" Pinkie asked.

"…"

"Mister?"

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright! What would you like?"

The stallion already knew what he wanted. After all, he'd been craving it for the past few hours. He checked the glass display and saw that they had what he wanted.

"I'll have an Orange Frosted Cream Cupcake!"

"Ooh! Nice choice!" Pinkie said. As she went to go get the cupcake, she decided to make some small talk.

"So, I've never seen you around here before! What's your name? Are you new to Ponyville?" Pinkie asked the stallion.

The stallion nodded, "Yeah. My name is Jardin. I just moved here this morning and was busy unpacking the entire day. I'm still not done but I suddenly had a craving for some sweets. So, I set on a mission to find a place that sells sweets." He rubbed a hoof to the back of his head again. "That was 2 hours ago. Since I'm new to this town, I kinda got lost, and not many ponies are out at this time of night. I saw the lights on at this place though and was gonna ask for directions, until I realized this was the bakery." He smiled. "Mission accomplished, I guess?"

Pinkie Pie set the cupcake on the counter and smiled, "Mission accomplished! And all the more reason to celebrate!"

Jardin picked up the cupcake and set down full of bits, "Celebrate? What for?" He took a bite and closed his eyes, savoring the orangey flavor.

The Element of Laughter at his question, as if he didn't know it was common sense, "Well, one, you're the last customer of the day, and two, to welcome you to Ponyville!" Pinkie ducked underneath the counter and then reappeared less than a second later, this time with a party hat, party horn, and her signature Party Cannon.

The Party Cannon went off with bits of confetti and streamers flying out all over Jardin. Unfortunately, this caught him off guard, mid-cupcake-enjoying. He yelped, but the sound was not heard as a piece of cupcake in his mouth went down his throat and became lodged. Jardin brought his hooves to his throat, indicating Pinkie to save him, but at the moment this was happening, Pinkie was distracted by something else.

"Hmm?" Pinkie inspected her Party Cannon, "That's weird, there was supposed to more stuff coming out the Party Cannon, hold on a sec, I got a wrench down here somewhere." She looked at the stallion, "Awww! You're so happy that you're getting all choked up! Well, be back in a jiffy!" She smiled, and then went down to check the drawers around the counter.

Jardin could not believe that she didn't notice that he was actually choking. He went to the counter and peeked over, only to find that the pink mare was nowhere around. He looked in the front of him, the Party Cannon pointed straight at him. Anger welled up in him by now, due to Pinkie not saving him, and without thinking, he hit the Party Cannon with his hoof.

Bad choice.

Jardin stepped back as the Party Cannon began making some weird sounds and shook a little bit. It did this for a few seconds until it came to an abrupt stop.

Jardin blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Then it happened.

A fruit cake came flying out of the Party Cannon, towards Jardin.

Before the flying pastry could register into his mind, it connected to his chest, bringing him down.

Luckily, the blow his chest was enough to dislodge the cupcake piece in his throat, and surprisingly enough, into a trash can across the room.

"GAHHH!" Jardin coughed violently. He got up with a nasty look on his face. "Buck this! I'm out of here!" He left in an instant, forgetting about all the bits he left on the counter.

As he left through the door, Pinkie came up from below the counter. "I didn't find a wrench, but I found a sextant! That'll do, right?" She said, as she observed the altitude instrument. Pinkie waited for a response, but found that she wouldn't get one. She looked around the bakery, Jardin was no longer present.

Pinkie was about to ask herself where in Equestria could he have gone, but she looked down and noticed something else instead.

"Hey, the fruit cake! I've been looking everywhere for this!" Pinkie laughed, as if it were the funniest thing in all of Equestria.

Her laughter was cut short when a pony wearing a mud mask and cucumber slices on both eyes walked in, "Pinkie Pie, dear, it's midnight. Please close up and then go to bed."

The Element of Laughter stopped with the fruit cake and apologized, "Sorry, Mr. Cake. Good night!"

Mr. Cake just grumbled and went back to bed.

Pinkie giggled at herself as she closed up shop and went upstairs, not to go to bed. No. She would stay up due to the amount of sweetness in her dinner. She would stay and do random things with her pet toothless alligator, Gummy, but as quiet as she could.

* * *

Yup, just another night at Sugarcube Corner.

* * *

Alright, got it! Up next is Twilight and then Rainbow Dash! Look out for it and i'll try to have it out faster than i took with this one ^^;

Btw, wish me luck on my Art Midterm tomorrow! ^^


End file.
